


Kicking the Bottle

by BD99



Series: Gangsters In Love Aurora James [4]
Category: Gangsters in Love (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alcohol Withdrawal, Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 09:54:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24349084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BD99/pseuds/BD99
Summary: Aurora reflects on alcohol whilst Lucy offers her some comfort.Prompt: "You're the best thing that ever happened to me."
Relationships: Aurora James/Main Character
Series: Gangsters In Love Aurora James [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1075380
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Kicking the Bottle

Aurora James usually paced when she was stressed. Specifically, she paced in the dark corner where her mini bar had sat since her first night in the Mansion. Normally, she was as tightly wound as a leopard, prowling from wall to wall with her feline sharp amber eyes glowing and metaphoric tail twitching. Normally, her sheer shirts barely clung to her tight muscles, enhancing the delicious curve of her shoulders and finely muscled biceps. Which was perhaps what made it so surprising to find the air still when Lucy entered the sapphic lion’s den. She didn’t see the prowling predator, nor the sharp alertness Aurora often had when overwhelmed. Instead, the Hustler was still, her back resting against the wall and knees lifted to her chest. The Hustler cuddled her knees, keeping her eyes squeezed wilfully shut, as if denying herself sight might allow her to resist her biggest vice.

Alcohol. Even from across the room, Lucy could smell it in the air. The open bottle mocked her, lingering out of Aurora’s reach. Despite the fact it rested out of reach, Lucy could see the way Aurora’s body leaned towards the bottle, even if only subtly. There was always that pull, an allure which mocked all of Aurora’s progress. One week. The Hustler had not touched alcohol for over a week now, and the effects were so painfully clear. She trembled often, even on the hottest days. She was irritable, a starved beast snapping at anything that dared to come close. Lucy had no such fears. Aurora could bite, she could claw and scream, yet she was incapable of driving Lucy away. Not when the Californian born girl had no intention of allowing Aurora to suffer through this alone. Lucy made no effort to disguise her intentions as she strode across the room, moving until she was sitting next to Aurora, between her and the bottle.

Aurora simply sighed and let the shadows embrace her, let the artistic naked women along the walls lead her down memory lane, trying to find those rare few moments which made her feel alive, instead of just mindless pleasure. Sometimes, if she felt generous, she would try to recall their faces. Who was the first? Who really shook her world for that delicate first time? Had she trusted them? Had she begged as she made so many do since? Or, had it been Franco’s idea? Had that last shred of innocence been traded just as the rest of her was? Had he used his tool beyond the purposes Aurora understood?

Aurora was no fool, nor was she mindless. Her memory was razor sharp, at least when it needed to be. An opponent from ten years prior could return and Aurora would remember their style. How much she had taken. How to push and play the game until she had them on the edge of their sanity. A quick glance could have her memorising and calculating in ways that left many to shame... except the Valentine Gangs Little Lamb. That gorgeous blonde with doe eyes the colour of storm clouds, and a wit that struck like lightning. The Little Lamb had a memory like a camera. She could flick through her history like a catalogue, then calculate complex sums off the top of her head. Lucy Kim was the perfection Aurora had always strove to be, yet that had its downsides too. Lucy did not have the blessing of forgetting the faces of those who hurt her, even after those men were in the grave. She recalled her moments of fear with such clarity it gave Aurora shivers. When Lucy finally spoke of her nightmares, it was cold and clinical, something so far from her usual sunny personality that is still left Aurora chilled to the core.

Her head throbbed insistently, reminding her that salvation was within reach. All she had to do was overpower the lock of her muscles, or was it release them? All she needed to do was reach for that bottle and her suffering would be abated... and Lucy would let her. Oh, she knew Lucy would let her grab that bottle, would sit there as she downed the lot. Lucy would bathe her if she puked all over herself, just as she’d tenderly tuck her into the impossibly large bed. Lucy would hold her through another round of withdrawals and denial; support her as she fell back into toxic habits. But that would absolutely break the blonde. Lucy was too kind-hearted to leave, even if Aurora’s behaviours began to destroy her. She’d never abandon the older woman, never leave, not even if she was destroyed in the process. That thought hurt Aurora more than any of her physical symptoms. How could she do that? How could she break this beautiful young woman? How could she face that disappointment? It was true, Aurora had introduced Lucy to the criminal world. She had allowed the girl to shoot guns and drive fast cars. She’d taught Lucy how to count cards and cheat almost anybody at Texas Hold ‘Em. But, in all of that, Aurora had never, ever attempted to make Lucy turn evil. She’d never wanted to destroy that light within the younger woman. No matter how much simpler it would be if she had, if she’d not been lured into actually caring.

Ugh. This was a mess.

Aurora James was the Valentine’s Hustler. She drank. She fucked. She went breaking hearts who dared wish for more. She didn’t sit around talking about her feelings. Not to her family. Not to herself. And especially not to doe eyed younger women with a smile so pure it made her believe in goodness again. Then again, she had watched so many fall victim to that smile. Chance had slowly caved, unable to keep his full glare on the adorable Little Lamb. Yoshimitsu had been instantly smitten, going out of his way to ensure her comfort. Irving had opened his intelligent mind and heart, embracing the girl as his little sister. Ash offered gentle smiles and playful gestures, appreciating her almost as much as he loved her dog. Even Mateo found it within himself to soften for her. Was it such a shock that Aurora James fell victim to the Valentine kryptonite too?

Alcohol was a comfortable familiar. An orgasm was an orgasm, and she’d fucked her way through half of LA by this point. On the one hand, she wasn’t so sure that untold number was something to brag about anymore. But on the other, over half of LA had found her attractive. No, not her, what she offered. That was a confidence booster and then some. However not a single person had graced her bed since they had taken in the Little Lamb... darn it all! Aurora hadn’t even WANTED anybody in her bed. It wasn’t like offers weren’t there, it was simply that there weren’t anymore people she could reach out to for casual sex without giving them expectations despite her clear words. Without breaking their fragile hearts. She was tired of it. Tired of pretending that she didn’t enjoy curling around her lover, inhaling the scent of their hair before she even opened her eyes. Or that she had no desires for intimacy... That she didn’t need! It had absolutely nothing to do with her being tamed. Damn it all! Was the Little Lamb taking away her sex drive? Not only her desire for drink, but her addiction to sex as well?

What the actual fuck was wrong with her?

The Little Lamb was too good, to pure for the Gangster’s hands to ruin. Aurora knew this, even as she clung that little bit tighter. Was it so wrong that she wanted something good for once? That she wanted to see that smile grow that little bit more with pride? Or see those beautiful eyes soften in that unique way? Dangerous? Absolutely. Letting somebody in this close was absolutely reckless. It was allowing someone ways to destroy her, and the Valentines. It was allowing someone the power to crush her, destroy everything she was... but was it wrong?

“I need a drink.” Aurora whispered, finally letting those devastating words through her fine lips. Every word tasted foul, worse than soured wine and off juice bubbling over her dextrous tongue. The tang was unavoidable, no matter how she moved her tongue or clamped her amber eyes shut to imagine something better. Something sweeter.

“You said need. Don’t you want to drink?” Lucy’s quiet voice was so gentle, so soothing in Aurora’s ears. The Mexican couldn’t help but sigh, allowing herself to fall into the warm, waiting body offering comfort. A hug. Who could have known that a hug could cure all ailments, even if temporarily? Falling into Lucy’s arms was almost like surrendering to the warmth of a delightful bath; allowing every muscle to relax and simply enjoy the sensation. Aurora found herself drowning in the scents of expensive lotions and shampoos. They were her products, yet somehow they just smelt better on Lucy. Sweeter. Purer. Scents Aurora used to inspire seduction gave off comfort when applied to Lucy’s pale skin... how? How could the exact same scent be so different on her? It was as if none of the scents wanted to corrupt the goodness of Lucy Kim. A sentiment Aurora indulged in.

“Not anymore. It’s just...” Aurora couldn’t finish her sentence. It was just... what? Habit? Security? A way to have the years pass in a pleasant blur? Something to soothe the agony of her sordid past? Her abandonment issues? When it came down to it, why did alcohol soothe her so? For so many years it had been the balm, the remedy. It chased traumas away and kept her feeling warm and fuzzy. It added that edge of danger to her gambling, softening her just enough that her opponents provided an entertaining challenge... or at least slightly more challenge than just handing her their cash.

“Just...” Aurora struggled to find the words. Why was its burn so ineffective now? Why did the thought of it turn her tastebuds to ash? The answer was all around her, gazing at her with those loving grey eyes that stole her breath. They were twinkling, filled with so many emotions that they made Aurora’s world spin. Surely it wasn’t her head... ok, it was definitely her head. The world hadn’t looked this clear for years, yet all she wanted to admire was Lucy. Funny how that worked. The first time in years she was stone cold sober and the only beauty she wanted to admire was that of a breathtaking woman… not everything to change.

“Take your time, Rory. I’m here with you.” Lucy mumbled, bending down to press her lips to the crown of Aurora’s head. Honestly, it hurt, seeing Rory reduced to this. A shaking mess, a shadow of her usual self. So small and broken in the face of a crippling addiction. Aurora was so strong, lithe muscle and feminine curves which left so many in awe, yet that strength melted the instant Lucy pulled the Mexican into her lap. This wasn’t AJ, the Valentine Hustler who had bankrupted Casinos in her boredom. This wasn’t the woman who was comfortable with weapons and martial arts. This was not AJ, the woman who broke romantic hearts with her honesty and made legends with her prowess. This was Aurora. Rory. Lucy’s Rory. This was the little girl who’d been abandoned when her family was deported. This was the woman who was broken when her father figure rejected her sentiment. Broke the illusion of affection to inform Aurora she was nothing but a tool. This was the woman who was continuously discarded and beaten down whenever she dared open her heart. Yet here she was, braving heartbreak yet again, placing herself in Lucy’s unworthy hands. For once, Aurora wasn’t the one holding her wounds together. She allowed herself to bleed in the most deviating of ways. Tears of broken frustration silently trailed down her cheeks, each more potent than a bullet to Lucy’s heart.

“I’m here and I’m not going anywhere.” Lucy affirmed, as she slowly began to run her delicate fingers through Aurora’s chocolate hair, her trimmed nails scratching ever so gently at Aurora’s scalp. She cradled the Hustler’s head to her chest, allowing Aurora to nestle between her breasts. There was something so inexplicably sweet about the gesture, despite how it may appear to the outside world. Some might expect Aurora to be lewd, to nip or lick at the cleavage offered so freely. To allow the filthiest things to drop from her lips in that sinfully honeyed tone. Instead, Aurora made a soft sound, one Lucy could only classify an exhausted mewl, and snuggled closer.

“You’re the best thing to ever happen to me, Little Lamb, and I don’t want to lose any more of my life.” The muffled words came so easily once Aurora stopped fighting herself. It felt entirely too good to surrender, to close her eyes and nuzzle into the warm darkness. To feel the gentle movements against her skull. Those soft hands delicately lured Aurora from her hiding place, guiding her to gaze upwards into stormy skies. Looking into Lucy’s eyes was more blinding than gazing into the sun, even though Aurora’s vision stayed clear. She lost herself in the swirling storm of pride, filled with affection and understanding. This beautiful soul had looked into the darkness and chose to remain, illuminating shadows with a smile so gentle that Aurora felt her own eyes prickle with more unshed tears.

Lucy had been there with her through it all. The sleepless nights, the unimaginable stomach pains and racing heart. How fevered she’d felt, along with her increased confusion and irritability. The terrifying hallucinations that’d had her screaming. In that moment, Aurora swore to herself she’d never become reliant on alcohol again. No matter how many times she slipped and had to suffer through the painful process of detoxing, she planned to fight it.   
  
Without thought, she extended her foot, allowing her toes to tap the top of the bottle. For one terrifying moment, it tittered, almost acting as a representation of Aurora’s difficult life. Then, it fell, crashing to the floor and spewing its poisonous contents all over the carpet. It was freeing, even though it reeked. She’d done it. When faced with temptation she had found the strength to deny herself. To turn it away. It was a weight off her chest, even as her heart seemed to grow three sizes at the delighted laugh that escaped Lucy. The blonde leaned down, pressing her lips to Aurora’s tear stained cheek in a loving gesture before whispering.

“I am so proud of you.”


End file.
